Seeking Crystal - Xav's POV
by Bbholly9
Summary: When Crystal and Xav first lay eyes on each other, it's hate at first sight. As the Benedict family gather in Venice, they find themselves under attack. Will Xav and Crystal be able to save their loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I jolted awake as my phone buzzed. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and grabbed it. _Trace_. What did he want now?

Come _at once. Room 1056. Need a healer._

I was staying with Trace to help out with his project. I was also staying for my own selfishness. I was hoping to meet my soulfinder. Savants spend their whole lives searching for their other half; the person conceived at the same time and destined to complete their gifts and make them whole. But your soulfinder could be anywhere in the world and it was very difficult to find them. Without your soulfinder you become lost- despair and anger start to haunt you and you begin losing yourself. Conferences were great chances to make new contacts in the worldwide network, maybe leading to a friend of a friend, a sister or brother who would turn out to be the one.

The phone buzzed again. _Please._

I had a splitting headache-due to saving lives in the hospital. I had chosen to use my gift to help people and have a career as a doctor. I had only begun and was a trainee doctor but already I was being asked to help out with a lot of the patients. My recent patient had been a little girl of three years and looking into her big blue eyes persuaded me enough to save her, even though I had a killing headache. I just could not be asked to help someone else.

 _Xav. Please come. You won't be disappointed._ I could hear the excitement in his voice as he telepathed me and I relented.

 _Fine. I'll come._

I got off bed and pulled on my favourite jeans, a blue shirt and a dark grey pea coat. After taking the elevator down, I knocked on room 1056. Trace opened the door. 'Hey Xav, thanks for getting here so quickly,' he said dryly. There was something different about him and it wasn't just his excitement. I found out soon enough. 'Ah, well, you know I charge double for house calls.' I strode in and was met with the sight of a pretty woman with a neat bob of black hair, hands clasped, standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes were following Trace as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. Someone was lying on the bed at the far end but I couldn't sense him or her fully, which was odd as normally I could diagnose from a distance as soon as I focused on a person.

'This is my little brother, Xavier or Xav,' Trace said, introducing him to Diamond. 'Xav, I've got some brilliant news: meet my soulfinder.'

I swung round to the lady and clutched my heart dramatically. 'Awesome. Trace, you're one lucky son of a ... very lovely mother.' I kissed her hand in a knightly way. 'Happily, I can announce that you're fine, Diamond. No harm done. Except for that little detail of being attached to this loser, of course.' I thumped Trace on the arm, delighted for my older brother. 'I've got no cure for that.'

'And I don't need one, Xavier.' Diamond replied, smiling up at me. She had a lovely voice and I could hear the soothing savant power in it, which gave a clue to her gift: peace making. I decided to tease her.

'Have I done something wrong? Only our mother calls me that and then I know I'm in trouble.'

'Xav.' Diamond looks warmly at me. Mum and Dad are definitely gonna love her. 'It's my sister that took the knock to the head.' She gestured to the person in bed, who gave a finger wave. Everything clicked in place; they were the two Brook sisters who were two of the conference guests. Me and Trace had spent last night joking about them being our soulfinders.

'Oh yeah, Crystal.' I winked at Trace. 'Noticed her name on the list. My age, isn't she? How're you feeling, darlin'?' I took a step towards her but still got no reading on her state.

'I'm OK.' Crystal got up and revealed she was six foot tall and an absolute stunner. Her wavy hair was a mass of different shades – ranging from pale blonde to orangey red and she had strong eyebrows. Her greenish-blue eyes were slightly slanted. Just wow.

Embarrassed by my reaction, I made it into a joke and pretended to stagger back. 'Whoa, you're one big lady. I mean _tall_ lady. I bet you never had any problems making the basketball team in school?'

Her expression soured and I wondered if she was in pain.

'I've never played.' Crystal tugged the robe tight. 'I'd prefer not to be examined, if you don't mind. There's nothing wrong with me than a good night's sleep. My sister is just over-reacting.' I decided to check her from a distance as she had put up walls all around her. I sent out a telepathic enquiry but was met with a cloud of static.

'Stop that.'

'You're one prickly lady-patient.' I put my hands on my hips and smiled at her, even though I was annoyed that she wasn't letting me check her. 'Won't let me help you.' Diamond helped her sister sit down onto the bed. 'Crystal doesn't do telepathy.'

Disappointment flowed through me. 'Not much of a one,' Crystal muttered.

'She has a gift but it gets in the way of telepathy. Can you check her over it?' Diamond asks me. I didn't need telepathy to work my gift but it was the easiest method. Judging by the colour of her skin-pale and clammy-I could tell Crystal was going to be sick. I was just about to pass her the trash can when she got up.

'I don't want him anywhere near me.' She pushed past me and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. From the noise inside, I guessed what was happening. 'Well, using my special spidey sense, I'd say she just got sick.'

As soon as Crystal came out, she demanded us to leave her alone.

'I'm sorry about Crystal,' Diamond said when we got out of the room. 'She's not feeling happy about life at the moment,'

'I understand. Bumps on the head can make you feel bad,' I reassured her. I didn't want to worry Diamond anymore.

'No, it's not just that.' Diamond suddenly looked exhausted. Trace wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

'You can tell me,' he said.

Diamond smiled and looked up at him. Then they were kissing. I pretended to be interested in the plant on the side table. When they pulled apart, Diamond told us she'd fill us in on the Brook situation at the bar. I decided to make a joke on the names to lighten up the mood.

'Crystal Brook. Your parents must have a sense of humour. Sounds like a folk singer.'

Diamond laughed. 'Wait till you hear the rest of our names. There are seven of us, Crystal's the youngest and I'm the one before her.' I was a bit surprised when I heard that as there was quite a big age gap between the two, but I recovered quickly. We arrived on the elevator bank and waited patiently for the car to come down.

'Xav,' Trace gave me stern look.

'What? I know all about names giving you grief. I'm called Xavier - a name no American can pronounce.' I winked at Diamond, annoying Trace even more. The elevator car came down and opened.

'I'm European, I know these things,' Diamond's eyes were bright with laughter. Trace selected the ground floor and once we arrived, we went into the lounge bar, which was decorated with mountain scenes. A waitress came over to take our orders.

'Champagne, I think,' said Trace with a proud smile at Diamond. 'A coke for my brother.' I pulled a face. Typical of Trace, being all law-abiding. Then again, to be honest, we were surrounded by policemen and lawyers.

When the waitress left with our orders, I leaned forward. 'Look, I don't want to be in the way, so I'll take my drink and scoot, but you were saying something about a situation in your family?'

'Our father died just over a year and a half ago. Crystal was sitting right across from him as they celebrated her eighteenth birthday. She's not gotten over the shock and blames herself for it.' Diamond swallowed back her tears and continued. 'I think she's lost her way and we're losing her too somehow.'

I was lost for words. I could Trace was too. This was way more awful than I expected. I couldn't imagine what I would feel if my father died. 'What do you mean about losing her?'

'She struggles with her gift, she doesn't feel good enough. I try to make her feel better about it, but I just can't.'

'What's her gift?' asked Trace, but I could see that he would rather Diamond talked about herself and not her sister.

'She can find things for you - keys, clothes.' I could understand how annoying that could be for Crystal, always being asked for favours: where's my purse, can you find my car keys?

'But that's not the problem. She can't connect through telepathy so she feels on the outside of the family. She doesn't think she has much to offer. I don't know what to do with her.'

Our drinks arrived and I picked mine up, ready to leave. 'It's not on you, Diamond. She'll have to make up her own mind, won't she?' I turn to leave and head back to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my first fanfic, and I'm hoping to write the whole book in Xav's POV. I know this has probably been done before but I just wanted to give it a go. So please review and give me some advice**_ **.**

Chapter 2

The next few days passed in a blur. Mum came over to Denver and congratulated Trace on finding his soulfinder. I chatted to Diamond a lot and found out that she and Trace were planning to get married before Christmas, which meant they got to have a honeymoon in the holidays. Trace was very traditional, meaning we had to have matching suits with matching carnation on them. I was tormented by my brothers on the topic of Crystal, who had been very quiet through all this, keeping a low profile, saying she felt shaky after the mugging and changed the dates on her air ticket, but I knew she was only doing this because she felt like a burden to her sister.

'So, Xav, how are things? I heard about some incident and was wondering if you'd care to fill us in,' Will asked, acting all innocent. I suspiciously looked at him before replying.

'And what incident is this?'

'Oh you know, the one with the girl you like rejecting you.'

'I wonder who,'

'Some very tall girl with blonde hair. From Venice. Ring any bells?' Victor smirked and I decided to act like I had no clue what they were talking about.

'And who could this mysterious girl be, Victor.'

'You know we're talking about Crystal,' Uriel had decided to join in with torturing me. Before I could reply with a comeback, Wonder Boy Yves came down.

'What's going on?'

'Nothing interesting; Just the fact that poor Xav here has been turned down by the love of his life. And by the love of his life, I mean Crystal,' Victor chose to get Fireboy Yves involved and gave an me evil look. Might as well get Zed now.

 _Seriously man, do you have to bring Wonder Boy in. What have I ever done?_ I quickly telepathed him. I had played several pranks on big brother before, but he always got his revenge. Last year, when I ruined his date with Rachel, by putting a mouse in her meal and dunking her in fruit juice, Victor made me humiliate myself in front of the whole school by making me wear some Disney PJs at the Summer Fair and say I'm gay. Disadvantages of having a brother who can manipulate your mind.

'Hmm. Really. I'd say this is rather interesting,' Yves smirked and gave me a knowing look.

'I see you guys simply don't understand simple English and I'm actually quite shocked at you Yves. I would've thought you would understand, since you're the one with the big brain.'

'Right, you don't like her. However, she's the same age and her birthday's around yours. So, what if she is your soulfinder?' Will asked me, raising an eyebrow. The apartment door opened and Trace walked in. 'Xav, I need a favour.'

'Again? What is it?' I asked half annoyed, though secretly I was glad for the distraction from Crystal.

'Diamond and I were wondering if you could drop Crystal to the airport tomorrow as she's going back to Italy.' I groaned, watching Yves grin widen.

'Crystal, did you say? Cuz I'm sure Xav would love to.' Yves informed Trace, smiling sweetly at me. To make matters worse, little brother Zed appeared.

'Glad you could make it Zed. Why don't you join our little party?' I said sarcastically, glaring at Yves. Zed looked puzzled. 'And Trace I can, but right now I have to deal with some patients at the hospital.' I turned around and left, but not before I heard a very confused Zed. 'Wh..what the..what's going on?'

...

I finished work at 7 the next morning and went down to the hotel lobby and waited with a cup of coffee in the reception. Someone was shaking my shoulder gently and I realized I had fallen asleep. 'Wha – oh, it's you.' I looked up to see Diamond smiling gently at me. I got up and stretched. 'Sorry, I pulled an all-nighter yesterday.' A case was dumped by my toes and I hastily gathered them in.

'Such an amazing social life you lead,' I could instantly recognize from the sarcasm, that Crystal had arrived. She seemed to find everything I did annoying and I couldn't help but smile. Every other girl would laugh but not Crystal.

'An all-nighter, at the hospital.' Crystal looked surprised at my comment. Diamond elbowed her. 'Xav's volunteering as he intends to study medicine.'

'Oh. Sorry. Good for you,' Crystal quickly muttered an apology.

'It's OK darlin'. I'm glad I had you fooled. Got an image to maintain, you know? So, this all your stuff?' I eyed her case. 'What time's the flight again?' Diamond gave me the details of the flight, whilst Crystal stood with her arms crossed, looking like she wanted to say something rude.

'We'd better get going then. See you later, Diamond. I'll make sure little sister gets her plane.' I picked up Crystal's case and carried it over to the car, giving her time to say bye to her sister. I chucked her case in the back of my jeep and opened the car door for her. 'Climb in, Beauty.' Crystal frowned in disdain and I couldn't help but feel a bit angry with her. If she had a problem with my jeep, she could just get out.

'So, you want to be a doctor then?'

'Hey, are we going to have a normal conversation?' I put the car into drive. 'Yup, if I can afford it. I'm trying to earn some money to pay my way through college.' I pulled into the traffic and followed the signs to the airport.

She glanced at my clothes like they were the reason as to why I had no money. 'But I thought your family was rich?'

'No, we're not. Only Wonder Boy Yves has the dough and none of us will touch a cent, though he does try to sneakily give us stuff. Sorry to disappoint but we're just working folk. Mom and Dad are ski instructors in the winter and run a white water rafting school in the summer. Dad also manages the ski lift. I'd be the first doctor in the family if I make it through.' I glanced over at Crystal and caught a glimpse of what she was thinking. I saw myself wafting through a ward with adoring nurses following on my white coat tails. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

'I don't know what it's like here, but European doctors have to be very careful how they address patients. Have you not heard of political correctness?'

I smirked. 'Heard, but in my opinion that's a fancy name for being polite.'

'It might surprise you, but women like to be treated as equals. If you call your female patients "cupcake" you'll find they'll slap you...with a writ.'

This time, I couldn't hold in my laughter. 'Don't worry: I know where to draw the line. I'll just make sure I call the men "cupcake" too, so no one can accuse me of ignoring equal opportunities. But thanks for worrying about me, Beauty.'

She folded her arms across her chest. 'Please stop calling me that.'

'Fine.' I drummed my hands on the wheel and glanced back at Crystal, before turning back to the traffic. 'Hey, Beau – my respected and very equal cupcake, what've I done to annoy you? Every time I talk to you, you get all riled up like a cat. I keep expecting that any moment I'm going to get scratched to bits, you know, like Androcles.'

She looked puzzled and frustrated at the same time, so she clearly didn't know who Androcles was. 'I just don't like people who pretend I'm something I'm clearly not.'

'Huh?' OK, what did that even mean? 'You've lost me.'

'It's not difficult. When you look like me, any comment about my appearance is going to be an insult or a lie.'

I just had to laugh. What was it with Crystal and not accepting compliments? She needed to start accepting the fact that she was pretty and not care what everyone else thought.

'OK,I'm tall: get over it. I want to be judged for who I am, not what people see.'

'Ah, you are one of those intellectual girls who like to be admired for their brains rather than their beauty? I've heard Europe is full of those.' I started humming and overtook a truck in front of us.

'I'm not intellectual,' she muttered. For god's sake, why couldn't this girl accept a small compliment and why was she so insecure?

'Strange, because girls here are usually happy with praise of both. I like to make people – and here I do mean girls as I'm not sweet-talking the other kind – I like to make them feel good about themselves. Inside and out.' I gave her a wink that sent the blood rushing to her cheeks and I couldn't help but feel glad I made her blush.

'Just don't feel you have to try with me.'

I sighed. We would never have a normal conversation. 'You are one complicated chick.'

'Chick!'

I laughed at her outraged expression. It was actually rather cute. 'Knew you'd rise to my bait! Just knew it. You have to realise, darlin', that 'tease' is my middle name."

"Oh, really? Did you know that 'punisher-of-those-who-call-girls-chicks' is mine?"

"Nope. That really trips of the tongue, doesn't it?" She was trying not to laugh.

"Just bear it in mind, Mr Benedict."

"Anything you say, Miss Brook." I put the radio on, to cover the silence but also to enjoy some music. Train's 'Hey Soul Sister' blared out before I could adjust the volume. I sang along, tapping the beat on the wheel, partly to annoy Crystal but mostly cuz I loved the song, though I would never admit it. We arrived at the airport halfway through the song and the radio died when I cut the engine.

'Before you get out, Crystal, there's something I promised Trace I'd ask you.' I suddenly felt awkward and rubbed the back of my neck.

'What's that? Is it something I can do for Trace in Venice? I'm happy to help, really I am, even if I give the impression I'm a bit...' she trailed off and I cocked an eyebrow, interested in the unexpected direction she'd taken. 'Go in: even though you're...?'

'A grump?'

I was unable to contain my laughter. "You said it. Yup, if you were one of the seven dwarfs, that's the one I'd pick for you."

"And you're what? Dopey?"

"Got it in one. He's my role model. But no, it was nothing like that he asked me. It's just that he's got this thing that I have got to check if I have a soulfinder bond with every Savant of the right date of birth even if it does seem, um, unlikely."

'Diamond's the same. But look at me, Xav, and tell me what you think is going on here. I saw your brother and my sister – bang: instant link, just like that.' She studied her nails nervously. 'I don't quite see that for us, do you?'

I gave her a wry grin. 'I'm glad you said it. And no. You and I – we are, I guess, not on the same wavelength.'

'You're DVD region one and I'm two after all.'

'Yeah, exactly. But could we just do it, so I can say we tried?'

'Do what?' Crystal squeaked and I could tell from her expression what she was thinking.

I chuckled. 'Crystal Brook, be ashamed of yourself, girl! We're in a public parking lot. No, not that. I just meant could I talk to you telepathically?'

'If you want me to be sick in your car, then be my guest.' I felt a wave of sympathy for her.

'That bad?'

'Yes. I'm not joking. I get really, really sick when I try it with my family. It sounds stupid, but I'm not really much of a Savant and it seems that gift didn't quite take with me somehow.' She shrugged.

'How about I try just the tiniest touch. You can shut me out as soon as you start feeling bad. Deal?'

Crystal checked her watch. 'I'm not sure I have time.'

'You've printed off your boarding pass already?' I wasn't going to let her get away with this.

'Then you have time.'

She sighed. 'OK. Just a touch. And please, don't laugh at me if I am ill.'

'Would I?'

'Yes, you would.' Wow, I had such a great reputation in her eyes.

'Character assassin.' I offered her my hand. 'I won't laugh. Pinkie promise.'

Crystal took a deep breath and put her the tips of her fingers rest on my palm. I slowly reached into her mind. It went find at first but as soon as I tried to make the link, she whipped her hand away.

'Can't!' She clamped her hand to her mouth and I saw tears brimming in her eyes. I desperately wanted to help her.

'Just take deep breaths. It'll pass.' We say in silence for a few minute, waiting for Crystal to recover.

'I'm OK. Now do you believe me.'

'I never thought you were lying. I just...Look, Crystal, you know my gift?' She nodded in reply. 'It helps me see things. I sensed something was wrong in there but I can't tell more unless I look deeper.' I gestured to her head but that got her fumbling for the door release.

''S OK, Xav. I haven't got time for that now.'

I sprang out from my side and held the door open for her before she'd even untangled her handbag from the seatbelt. 'I don't mean to upset you but you need to do something about it. See a doctor back home, one who knows Savants, if you don't want me to touch you.'

'Yeah, yeah, I'll do that. See doctor. Thanks.' Crystal extended the handle of her suitcase and started trundling it across the tarmac.

'Goodbye, Crystal.'

'Bye. Thanks for the lift.'

'No problem. Take care.' I stared after her, watching as she practically ran for the terminal, looking worried. Feeling a bit guilty for having upset her, I sent a quick text.

 _Hey, Lion, Let me know how it goes with the doctor. Androcles._

As I got back to my Jeep, I heard my phone buzz with a reply.

 _Grrr._


End file.
